


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by ship_all_the_ships_i_love



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Aleta meets the grandbabies, F/M, Gen, M/M, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta, Peter has no words, Stakar is in over his head, Team as Family, Yondu Udonta Lives, Yondu sasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_all_the_ships_i_love/pseuds/ship_all_the_ships_i_love
Summary: A story in which Yondu doesn't die but instead lives to be reunited with both of his families. In which Yondu has a heart.





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

The first few minutes after they pulled him in from the black was touch-and-go. There was a frantic vibration to the ship’s loading bay that pulsed with each step, each order, each cry. 

Yondu struggled to his feet, face still crystallized with frost. He shook out numb limbs, while his face scrunched up at the pain. He nodded and quick as a wink he headed to the door. 

“Where are you going? You can’t leave, you asshole!” rang out in the bay as Kraglin strode forward, and manhandled his Captain to a seat. He reached out an expectant palm to Mantis as she passed a blanket into his grasping palm. He cocooned Yondu in it, glaring when Yondu tried to push it off. 

“Stay,” he growled, as Yondu bit back a moan and pressed a hand to his pants. Amid the corresponding “Yes, sir.” were exclamations of disgust and banished images. Peter, especially, looked like he might toss his cookies. 

Yondu still had enough balls in him to pout as he snuggled his blanket closer. “Why do people keep trying to put this blanket on me?”

“Because you’re in shock.” The “Duh” was evident in Nebula’s tone, as she nonchalantly cleaned her teeth with her knife. She sent everyone a winning smile when she finished, teeth gleaming.

Yondu wasn’t finished. “That doesn’t mean I need a blanket. That means I need booze. Fetch some, boy.” Gesturing majestically at Peter with ringed fingers. 

“One, I can’t. This isn’t my ship. And two, I’m not your errand boy, Yondu. I’m a man now.” Peter puffed his chest out proudly. Kraglin and Yondu exchanged knowing glances and pulled him between the two as they both gave him a big wet smooch. As Peter squirmed away, the couple laughed. 

“I raised you, BOY. Me and Kraglin ‘ere raised you good. You were a little brat at times but we stuck with it. We ought to show your pretty lass ‘ere some o’ the pictures, huh?”

Yondu’s speech broke off into a commotion. The Ravagers stormed the ship like a castle unguarded. Stakar’s face etched with decades of regret while Aleta’s was impenetrable to anyone but her crew. 

Stakar had no words but he pulled Yondu in close, breathing in his scent and then wishing he hadn’t. Wincing, he stepped back so Aleta could take her turn. She did the same but added in a box to the ears as a surprise. “I gave your father a matching one as well. When will you two stop being such twits?” She spun around making a beeline for the door, much like her son had earlier. “Well, what are you waiting for?” 

The two crews stared at her. 

“You all are coming to our ship. We already picked up the Milano for you but I’m telling you, you ain’t leaving for a few weeks. I got grandbabies!” She hollered the last bit, arms stretched to the ceiling.

“Aleta, honey? When did we decide all that?” Stakar wondered. 

“Yesterday while you were sleeping. I asked you some questions, heard nothing but snoring so I figured you were good with the plan.”

“I WAS SLEEPING.” 

The Guardians shared a laugh as they headed onto the bigger ship, ready to begin the next chapter of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you guys enjoyed! I would love for you to comment or send me a kudos if you liked it! (Happy Easter to those celebrating!)


End file.
